paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavalry Trooper
Background ]] Attached to the King's Army, Cavalry Troopers are utilized both as traditional Horse Cavalry and in the Motorized Armor units, both as drivers & as gunners. They are also skilled in reconnaissance, hit-and-run tactics, small unit tactics, and are excellent sharpshooters. Because of their skills and expectations put on them, Cavalry Troopers earn a great deal of respect among all branches of the Jod Military Forces. Cavalry Troopers were issued the Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver & Light Cavalry Saber as general issue, while the S-Model 1 Blaster Carbine, or the newer QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle, was their heavier armament. Training Many recruits fail the year-long training, with only about 40% succeeding the demanding training regiment to completion. Those that fail training are transferred to His Majesty's Infantry. The first 6 months of training is the mastery of the Horse Cavalry, followed by 6 months in the Motorized Armor, where recruits must master the following: Horse Training (5 months) Horse Training (HT) is where roughly 80% of the 40% failure rate comes from, usually within the first 2 months. Cavalry Troopers are expected to be masters of the horse (including riding, feeding, caring for, knowing about their horse) and, at the very least, proficient with horse cavalry tactics. Universal Vehicle Training (1 month) All Cavalry Troopers are expected to know the "basics". They must be able to operate the following across the board: 74-Z Speeder Bike, All Terrain Recon Transport, XP-291 Skimmer, and Multipurpose Truck. Specialty Vehicle Training (2 months) After UVT (Universal Vehicle Training), Cavalry Trooper recruits enter SVT (Specialty Vehicle Training), where they learn the ins-and-outs of a armored vehicle they will be specifically assigned to once out of training. They must be able to operate either one of the following: All Terrain Personal Transport (AT-PT), All Terrain Anti-Aircraft (AT-AA), [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/TX-130_Saber-class_fighter_tank/Legends TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank], T3-B Heavy Attack Tank, Smithson Heavy Reconnaissance Fighting Vehicle, or the Heavy Maintenance & Recovery Vehicle. Cavalry Mountain Gun Howitzer (1 month) Cavalry Troopers were trained exclusively to operate the Cavalry Mountain Gun Howitzer. Such training meant that Artillerymen were not required to learn its use. Dismounted/Mounted Trooper Training (2 months) Dismounted/Mounted Trooper Training or DMT is the process of training the Cavalry Trooper recruit to be proficient in dismounted tactics & mounted tactics, including Small Unit Tactics & marksmanship. The 2 month training is also a refresher on earlier Horse Training (HT). Final Trooper Training (1 Month) FTT or Final Trooper Training is the last month of training. Here, Cavalry Trooper recruits put all of their training together from the last 11 months into 2 weeks of demanding training regiments. During their very last 2 weeks, FTT is a whole 14 days of real-world training where they navigate in a massive war game with other training platoons pitted against or teaming up with each other to accomplish missions and goals. Longer Mandatory Service Commitment & Better Pay Because of their dual training that takes up to a year between horse riding (and tactics) & armored vehicle operation, as well as their unique skill set, Cavalry Troopers' Mandatory Service Commitment is 5 1/2 years (verses the typical 3 years). Because of their longer MSC service, Cavalry Troopers are paid very well, 50% more then that of regular His Majesty's Infantry, Provost Guard, and Artillerymen, 25% more then Reconnaissance Snipers, and on par with Special Tactics Troopers. Category:Kingdom of Jod